This is an extension of grant MH 25617, originally funded on 1 June 1974. In that research, 237 black, Spanish surnamed and white leaders and urban experts constructed dollars-and-cents specific budget scenarios focused on domestic policy for poor nonwhite minority groups during the next 15 years. The present research proposes to finish empirical analysis of the original data and integrate brief reviews of current and possible future policies in education, manpower, employment, income maintenance, civil rights, housing and urban development, health, transportation and other relevant urban areas. The integrated data analyses-policy reviews will be critiqued by actual policy makers from the original cohort of experts. The final products will be menus of alternative future policies designed for use by decision makers inside and outside of government. The sets of options will be analyzed on a topic-by-topic basis (education, civil rights, etc.) as well as on an integrated, holistic urban policy basis.